1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device and more particularly pertains to such a device which is used for holding cups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cup or beverage holding devices are known in the prior art. More specifically, such holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding cups are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,157 discloses a beverage holder for a vehicle. The beverage holder is adapted to be mounted on a vehicle body above an armrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,488 discloses a coaster with an adjustable means for retaining a beverage container. The coaster includes a hook adapted to be connected to a container and an associated elastic shock cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,733 discloses a container support device. The support device is particularly adapted for use in a vehicle. The device is adapted to receive differently sized and configured beverage cups, cans and bottles and prevent spillage.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,032 discloses a universal cup holder for use in vehicles. The cup holder includes a base and a pair of upright arms which are shiftable toward and away from a set of fixed arms.
In this respect, the cup holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably securing a container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cup holding device which utilizes a set of movable gripping elements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.